A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and other electronic reading material. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like. Currently, most electronic devices do not offer the feature of determining a rate of consumption of electronic media. Some additional features that may be added to electronic devices used for the consumption of electronic media is provided in the detailed description of this application.